Arachne
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune is a giant spider! Going to Beacon! Leave reviews for more stories on Monster Jaune! If you want a specific Mythological creature as Jaune! Leave reviews for a pairing to!
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin isn't usually one to be surprised. Giant Grimm? Kill it himself or send Hunters/Huntresses that are able to beat it. White Fang? He can deal with some radicals easy. Threat to Vale and Remnant? Meet with political leaders, Headmasters, Council members and come together to deal with it.

But a creature that only belongs in myth? He's never had to deal with that before.

Here it is. An Arachna Humanoid creature. Half human, half spider. A large black abdomen with a blood red hourglass on it, the spinner a black clicking set of oval pincers, six long black legs with spike like hairs on the joints and pieces, the ends sharp as a well maintained spear head, a human like upper body with chiseled abs, lean muscle roping the arms, perfectly shaped, scars and black tattoos covering the arms and chest, blonde and jet black hair in a mop that reaches the top of his back, six angled eyes with deep sea blue irises, there were two thin fangs on the top of the mouth, holding the cup of tea it was sipping, and the hands ended in black claws.

On it's back were two quivers filled with black arrows, a bow leaning on his carapace easily, long, black and having two long sickle like blades at the top with coiling black threads working as the string, and two long swords attached to the quivers in brown leather sheaths. Both swords had crystal blades with a set of saw jaws jutting out of the back, and having pitch black handles with chrome cross-guards.

It managed to speak English, but it hasn't spoken of his name, nor the reason for why it showed up.

Finishing the tea, it finally looked up, the diamond shaped eyes looking at Ozpin with an unreadable look. "This was splendid. Been quite a while since I've last tasted such a delectable beverage." His voice was deep and smooth, making him seem as a gentleman.

Glynda Goodwitch was having a hard time deciding whether to shiver in disgust because of her fear and hate of spiders, or whether to comment on his appearance. The Arachna was at least nine feet tall, twelve feet when raised up as far as the legs will go, and the abdomen was at least four feet thick.

Ozpin finally spoke through his shock and confusion. "Do you have a name Mr...?" The Arachna coughed, "My apologies. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc." Both were surprised. Ozpin was now intrigued greatly. "I didn't know the Arc family was half Arachnid."

Jaune chuckled. "Oh, you mean my cousins? No. There is a separate branch to the Arc family that has worked on the old magics. Black magic to be precise. After an accident with an old spell involving rather unfocused Dust, a...curse was placed on the caster. The curse morphed him and his side of the family there into Arachnid beings. After several years, a cure was proven fruitless and I was born.

"We've tried to come up with a cure for years, but it was proven impossible. The Black Dust Magic proved to be impossible to reverse." Now Ozpin was deathly still, sans Goodwitch, who was now confused to a whole new level.

"Black Dust Magic?" Jaune nodded. "Ancient." Jaune cleared his throat again. "My ancestors were the creators of the first Dust Mages in existence. After discovering Dust, my ancestors went on to find nearly every use they could make of it at the time. After making the first Dust Spells, Black Dust came into existence, the most rare and dangerous Dust to use. Mainly difficult because of the time and lack of tools at the time.

"At the time, the Council of Mages perfected the use of Dust, experimenting with the Black Dust. After realizing the dangerous and potentially world threatening uses it held, they tried everything they could to perfect its uses and stabilize it. They created Black Magic with it. Extremely powerful and dangerous Magic. Also the most obsessing and corrupting.

"A small civil war started inside the one thousand members of the Council of Mages, eventually taking up a small colony of three thousand Humans and Faunus into the war. It was all secret and discreet, and the Dark War ended with the secrets and uses of Black Dust to be either destroyed or hidden. My family discovered it and attempted to remake it, but not for evil uses. Knock offs of Black Dust are being created today, but they can never come close to the real power Black Dust has.

"My family attempted to use Black Dust as a self power type of Dust, one that could turn the tide against Grimm, make Hunters stronger, military weapons better, economy more stable, use it improve society's horrid nature. Sadly, like I've said, it cursed us into this. The reason we are like this is because we tried to do the self power up to us, by implanting Black Dust crystals into our Aura."

Jaune inspected his cup, like saying that his family is in possession of the most dangerous Dust that could possibly destroy the Grimm, even Remnant, was nothing important.

"Black Dust is infinite. It can work like any elemental Dust can. Make its own version of wind, fire, water, earth, ice and even some metals if we practice enough. We're still stabilizing it, but with it in us already, we are improving."

Ozpin was now looking at the Arachna with disbelief. Glynda was shocked.

"Y-you mean...you've had the most important Dust ever, and you haven't even made it public!? Not even to Atlas!?" Jaune looked at Glynda like she was an idiot. "Atlas gets stolen from, despite what they have. Ironwood is a meathead who will never understand it for the life of him. Besides, the White Fang are a nuisance right now, correct? What do you think will happen when they or their informants, hell, any kind of criminal gang finds out? They will steal it, if not quickly, then eventually, and start a war. Like they've been trying."

Jaune placed his cup down. "Now do you understand? No one can keep something like this a secret. The only reason no one knows about it, sans you two, is because my family has stayed isolated and hired people to get the ingredients and what we need for us. No one knows why, all except that we can pay them enough to get what we want and make sure there are no questions."

Jaune leaned back, his head bent down, waiting for a response.

Ozpin spoke. "Th-this is revolutionary. But if you are keeping this a secret, why are you here?" Jaune smirked. "My family is ready to reveal what we are, and they have gone through a vote, and I was chosen. I want in this school. As a student, hell, if you can, just make me a full fledged Hunter already."

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

Looking at Jaune, who was still smirking, Glynda answered. "Fine. You can become a full Hunter, but a test will need to be placed first. And if possible, would you be willing to go here as a student? Perhaps a teacher?" Glynda finally got over her fear of the spider here, but Jaune still irked her.

Jaune placed a clawed hand to his chin. Contemplating. "Okay. I'll just need to inform my family." Glynda and Ozpin nodded, typing in the files and making his part known. Glynda, reluctantly, messaged Ironwood, making what they were just told in a shorter version. Immediately, she got a surprised and demanding message, saying he will be arriving soon.

Jaune chuckled, making Glynda yelp as he was directly behind her. Turning around, she was ready to berate him, but stopped with confusion as a Jaune hanging upside down and handing her a cup, holding upright so it was upside down to him. It was a cup of tea.

"Figured you'd be thirsty. Ozpin told me how Ironwood annoys you. Tea should help with the migraine Ozpin said you'd get." Glynda had a dumbed look and took the cup, muttering a thank you at the nice act.

Jaune nodded and "humph"ed in satisfaction, pulling out a pure black scroll with a red hour glass on the back of it. Typing away upside down, Glynda attempted to look at what he was saying, but he was writing it in a different language, one she didn't understand.

Jaune noticed and chuckled again. "This is French. My family and a few old families are the only ones that still know this. French culture was lost a long time ago, but there are still somethings kept around to today. Like _Bon Appétit_ , baguette', croissant, and other things! Although, I think croissant is known by other cultures as well. Eh."

Jaune kept typing and his front legs, which were the biggest, rhythmically tapped the ceiling. Sending the message, Jaune flipped over and his spinners clicked once, and he cracked his neck. Glynda found it a bit creepy how his six blue eyes blink.

"U-um, what's your sword made out of?" A completely random question, but Glynda didn't like the awkward silence. Receiving a message in French from his family, Jaune replied in a bored and uncaring tone, "Aura Diamonds. Usually found in the deepest and darkest places of mountains and inactive volcanoes..."

Jaune was upside down again as Glynda felt her eye twitch. She ignores her damn fear of spiders to talk with a living Arachne and he doesn't even bother to reply earnestly! The gal of such!

Jaune chuckled. "Sorry for the lack of conversation, but my family is discussing the negotiations with me, that I will transfer over to your files. Excuse my unsavory reply please." Glynda blinked. Once.

* * *

"Alright, where is thi-!" Ironwood is a big man. Six feet, five inches. Super muscular and one of the most dangerous and respected men in all of Remnant as of the present. Now, he was stunned into silence at seeing the Arachnid for the first time.

Said Arachnid was letting dozens of Black Widow spiders crawl up his body, giggling lightly as he petted some Tarantula' in his clawed hands. Looking up, he let all of the spiders crawl back down him and into some unknown cavern that lead somewhere in the walls.

That's just fucking creepy.

"Bonjour Monsieur Ironwood, a.k.a General Meathead." Jaune gave a mocking salute. "I see time has made you fat...er. Eh. I have a Black Widow ass, what can I say." Jaune shrugged to himself. Seeing that the General was still staring, Jaune groaned, his hands rubbing all six of his eyes. Looking up, Jaune snapped his fingers, pitch black flames shooting out in thin and small series of pops that brought the General back to his senses.

"You wanted to see me and my little Black Dust powers. So pay attention and keep your eyes on mine...well. At least look at one of 'em." Jaune then went back into the same speech that he said to Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood having the same dead still form when mentioning the use of Black Dust.

"How, do you use the Black Dust?" Jaune stared at James for a second, contemplating whether or not to inject his highly lethal venom into the man's neck. Apparently, only female Black Widows have venom, but he got the end of the stick he guessed. Not like he's complaining though.

Sighing in defeat, Jaune continued. "A set of Black Dust has been infused with our Aura, our soul. Since the Soul is endless in space and unlockable power, but limited to how many times said powers can be used at a point continuously, we can only use Black Dust until our Aura is depleted and needs to recharge. By implanting the Black Dust into us, it made us what we are now, but it worked. We are able to use Black Dust any time, any where, but only limited to how many times at once.

That answer your question? I'm not saying it again."

James cleared his throat, "Could we of Remnant use it?" Jaune laughed so loudly after hearing that he began wheezing and gasping for air. The three members in the room were confused.

"Oh hell no! You think we're going to trust you guys with Black Dust?! Keep using your knockoffs! They work the same, just less powerful and more useless." Jaune stabled his big body and continued to chuckle lightly. James was tempted to smack himself to see if he hear the Arachnid right.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL DUST THAT CAN HELP BEAT THE GRIMM BUT YOU WON'T EVEN SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD!" James was huffing. His outburst did shake the room. Literally. Jaune stared at James like he was an idiot, the exact same way he looked at Glynda earlier. "Don't get me wrong James-y, it would be great to share it with the world. But with the White Fang, the fact you would abuse it, only focusing on military might and pretty much ruining it, coupled with the fact half of our population of Human and Faunus our at each other's throats, while others are being all passive aggressive about it.

What do you think would happen if racists found this out? They would use it to kill Faunus. If angry Faunus found out, they would kill as many Humans as possible before running out of it. Can you get it through your skull that we can't share it with you and Remnant? If the world finds out, it will corrupt people into power hungry cowards.

Take the Schnee' for example. They control Dust mines and are on of the most important manufacturers of Dust, so all that power got to their head. They see the Faunus as trash and refuse to believe that the fact their being targeted by the White Fang is wrong. That they don't deserve to be attacked by tired Fauna who are sick of being enslaved.

Those Faunus are willing to kill anyone who wrongs them, making the White Fang as it is now. My family agreed with them when they were peaceful, hell, we agree that they should take up physical violence. But to be equal by fear is where we drew the line. What will you do when angry, tired, mistreated, beaten and desperate Fauna are willing to start a war? Releasing this will only arm them. Those negative emotions will make the Grimm stronger and I don't think we should stoke the flame anymore than our kind already has."

James was silent. He didn't think of that. Jaune patted James on the shoulder apologetically. "Don't be so down James. I'm sure we can supply Black Dust to some people, but it would have to be people we trust and are completely 100,000,000% positive won't be corrupted by it." James went into deep thought, agreeing with that. But where will they find those people? That's like looking for a needle in a humongous room filled to the brim with the exact same ones, but with subtle differences.

Near impossible to know. Near impossible to locate.

* * *

Now, two days later, Jaune is preparing for his new life.

Crawling into the cave that lead a good thirty miles to the Arc home, all through winding, deep and sharp tunnels, all made by nature and man. Luckily, being a spider meant he could fit in tight spaces. Works well with his big ass too.

Placing both swords (both are called **Vasa Luna** , meaning **Jewels of Luna** ) in the dual leather sheaths, he placed his bow, **Jager Von Luna** , (meaning **Hunter of Luna** ) on his back and left for his armor.

Which consisted of: leather top with several pockets and had thin black metal plates covering the chest, arm guards, with black spandex like inner armor covering his upper body. Since he is half human, half spider, his human side made his Black Widow ass very tough, to where it didn't need armor, but he still wore some leather on the joints of his legs and had his spinner covered in welded steel.

He wore several necklaces with angelic wing type patterns made of melted and shaped Blue Fire Sapphires, as well as having several big rings of pure emerald and diamond covering the digits of his legs. Living the spider life lets you access many caves and tunnels filled with jewels. Helps that the venom he has can burn through stone when potent enough. Mainly, through swishing it back and forth and increasing the temperature of it by a bit. Or a lot.

Crawling out of his personal cave, he made sure to leave a note, seeing as his family is always asleep or out in the caves doing...whatever they do. All he knows is that his family isn't around now. Crawling out, he saw his youngest sister, May, crawling with a dark silver spider body, six small legs, six neon pink eyes and fluffy pink hair, adding to her young cuteness was her small pj shirt of a unicorn.

God, little kids are adorable.

Picking her up, she giggled and hugged him, wrapping all of her legs around his armored chest.

"Brother, are you leaving?" This came from May after she had her fill of big brother hugs and love. She looked at him with an adorable pout, her still growing mouth pincers clicking and her scaled hands in a cliche closed together in front of her pouting face style, her six eyes getting a bit watery.

Jaune chuckled, and hugged his sister. "Yeah, I'm going to fight the big bad Grimm!" He lifted her up and pretended to fly her around, "Doon't worry, I'll get you something pretty!" If there is one thing one should know about Jaune, is that he spoils all seventeen of his sisters, even if twelve are older than him.

Placing May down, he slapped his head and hurried back into his cave, reappearing with four duffel bags filled with stuff. Chuckling, May hugged her brother again, laying down on his abdomen and crawling in circles around the red hourglass.

Hurrying out, Jaune made it outside, where he placed May down and he jumped off the huge cliff entrance like always, using his white Aura to make a big pillow for him to land on. Firing off in the direction of the meeting point.

As he reached it, he saw his mother and father making idle chat with Ozpin and Glynda. His mother, Annabelle, is a very big Arrow Shaped Micrathena spider with a colorful red and yellow hue with her long blonde hair and eight black red eyes, with two long mouth pincers located on the bottom of her mouth instead of the top. His father, Jacob, is a Black Widow like him, but he has no venom and he has six dark blue eyes with short chrome hair, a very muscly figure and a smaller body than his mother, but twice the size of Jaune.

Reaching the four, he was glomped by his second oldest, and most childish, sister, Amber. She was a House Spider with an amber brown body and four amber eyes, a very huge bust and no mouth pincers.

"OOOOHHHH! My little bro is going TO BEACON!" Her very pitched and smooth voice was practically cheering. Looking at him, she pecked his cheek, getting thankful clicks back from the male Arachnid.

"OK. You better call. Don't get yourself arrested. _DON'T_ start dating a woman without my consent...and Sapphire's. Then again, she probably won't let you date anyone since she's got eyes for you." Jaune shivered at the thought of his oldest sister.

Sapphire is a Carolina Wolf Spider, with a silver body, eight long legs, a very very big bust, and seven angled white eyes. Who is also in love with her only brother. Added with her strict and scary looks, you would think that such a cold woman wouldn't know the meaning of love. But no one knows her like Jaune. And they've never had to push her out when she ends up naked in your room.

With some cheery chatter, more glomping from Amber and his gigantic mother, he entered the...what was it? Bullhead! That's right! Getting in, Jaune waved another good bye and began to chat with Glynda and Ozpin as the pilots shivered. The female co-pilot was seriously afraid of spiders.

* * *

 **OK...How's this? Send ideas if you want more Monster Jaune stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to say one thing: Damn.**

 **I woke up at 5:30 in the morning to find 46 six new messages over Arachne. Hot damn! I knew I loved you guys! I've gotten a couple good reviews and a few PM' in my messages asking me to make more Monster Jaune stories.**

 **I got two suggestions that are splitting my decisions: Make a Kitsune Jaune or do a Dallahan Jaune.**

 **I want YOU AWESOME PEOPLE to tell me which one I should do.**

 **Another thing! I might make Jaune a Fallen Angel, an Angel, a Demon or something at some point and want to inform all religious or spiritual believing person that I do not intend to offend ANYONE! If I offend any religion or anything, it is because I am Atheist and am unaware of what can be considered offensive or not when I start writing these kind of things.**

 **Please.**

 **If I offend anyone in anyway, please know that it is not my intentions, nor do I like offending people and their beliefs.**

 **If I offend anyone, please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! TELL ME! I do** ** _not_** **want to offend anyone in ANY F**KING WAY!**


End file.
